<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reminder by bunnysworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555524">Reminder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld'>bunnysworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's a bit stressed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Camelot Drabble — Prompt #405:Random Dialogue 4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reminder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Could be read as a sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323879">Arthur was right</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yes, yes...no, that's not good. How about....yes, that's better....Alright...thank you." Merlin was pacing the living room with his phone pressed to his ear. This was the seventh call he made to rearrange appointments. When he felt Arthur watching him, he sent him a quick smile before he focussed on the call again.</p><p>As wonderful as it was having Arthur back and watching him discover the wonders of a modern world, it was also like babysitting a toddler sometimes. He had to rescue him from touching a hot iron or putting his fingers into a socket, had to hold him back when he was carelessly trying to cross the street and had to tend to skinned hands and knees when Arthur had discovered his old skateboard.</p><p>Now, he was trying to get papers for Arthur and get him registered everywhere, just in case someone needed to see his ID or have records of some kind. It would have been difficult to explain that to the official places, so Merlin used the more...unofficial contacts he had. But it was a pain in the arse to track everyone down and Merlin was on the phone for more than two hours already.</p><p>"Yes? Alright...Will do...Thanks!" Finally, he had found someone who could make a decent birth certificate and get Arthur into the official files. It wasn't cheap, but it would be a start.</p><p>Merlin slumped down and let out a deep sigh.</p><p>"What?" Arthur looked at him.</p><p>Knowing that Arthur just had been waiting for him to be done on the phone, Merlin turned his head and tried to muster a smile. "Nothing. Some days I just feel tired. It's like I forgot what it feels like to be young." Admittedly, there were days where he didn't understand it himself that he still looked like 25 when he was in fact...no, better not think about how old he really was.</p><p>There was a gleam in Arthur's eyes and a slow, lazy smile showed on his face. "How about...I remind you?"</p><p>With that, he leaned over and claimed Merlin's mouth in a long and thorough kiss as his hands already found their way underneath Merlin's shirt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>